Soldado, Poeta, Rey
by padsii
Summary: —Espera, ¿estás diciendo que trataron de llevarse mi alma? —dice Percy y para su crédito, suena como si no pudiera creerlo. Nico asiente—. Genial.
1. Jason I

**Summary: —Espera, ¿estás diciendo que trataron de llevarse mi alma? —dice Percy y para su crédito, suena como si no pudiera creerlo. Nico asiente—. Genial.**

**O,**

**Percy, Jason y Nico son transportados a Hogwarts por razones muy reales. La adaptación es difícil.**

**Advertencias: OOC en general, ya que claramente no soy Rick Riordan y hace años que leí ambas sagas. No sigue los libros de Las Pruebas de Apolo y el canon se desvía al final de La Sangre del Olimpo. No soy dueña de nada excepto la trama.**

**N/A al final**

* * *

—No puedo creerlo —la voz de Nico está llena de ira mientras pisotea más allá de una raíz de árbol con fuerza—. Este lugar es interminable. Estoy cansado de este maldito musgo. ¿Cuándo nos podremos ir?

Jason opta por no contestar, demasiado ocupado tratando de no tropezarse con una trampa secreta o una caída hacia la muerte. Nunca se puede estar seguro en este sitio. Sus pasos son ligeros y hábiles para no perderse. Todo en este lugar le da una sensación incorrecta, dejándolo con el sabor de peligro constante sin importar lo que haga. Una parte de él está casi seguro de que hay alguien —o algo— observándolos y no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás cada pocos minutos.

Lo cual ni siquiera sería muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la clase de criaturas que viven por aquí. El lugar en el que se encuentran es oscuro y lúgubre, con un olor perpetuo a humedad impregnado en las paredes de aspecto deplorable. El aire rancio y la mugre se deslizan entre las grietas como las ramitas de un árbol, rozando todo los espacios no estén ya cubiertos por pintura seca o grafiti antiguo. El frío también es un problema. Jason agradece al menos haber tenido la previsión de tomar su chaqueta antes de salir.

Es justamente como Jason lo ha imaginado hasta ahora y todo lo contrario al mismo tiempo. Una parte de él ni siquiera está seguro de estar aquí presente, caminando sobre los pasillos de uno los laberintos más famosos de la historia, dentro de las mismas paredes que han visto tanto. Mientras más camina por los pasillos derrumbados, más perturbado se encuentra ante la idea de poder ser un héroe en medio de toda la suciedad. ¿Cómo lo hizo Teseo?

Lógicamente, sabe que la visión que tiene ahora no es exacta a lo que alguna vez fue el laberinto cuando aún habitaba al Minotauro. Aparentemente, el laberinto solía tener un aspecto más vivo. Y peligroso, si los relatos confusos que Percy y Nico admiten con renuencia son ciertos.

Hablando del hijo de Hades, Jason no puede dejar de notar el agarre demasiado fuerte que tiene sobre su espada. O la forma en que las sombras se curvan a su alrededor, creando lenguas de oscuridad ansiosas por alcanzarlo. Nico se había resistido a ir en la misión desde el principio y Percy tampoco se había visto entusiasmado. Sabe que si mira hacia atrás, podrá notar al silencioso hijo de Poseidón siguiéndolos. Ninguno de los dos es particularmente hablador, pero Percy no ha soltado ni una sola palabra desde que entraron al laberinto. Lo encuentra un poco preocupante para ser sinceros.

Jason respira hondo, soltando el aire contaminado de sus pulmones. Debe de dejar de pensar demasiado en las cosas. En especial en un lugar tan tenebroso como el laberinto. Las linternas flotantes que Hermes les había regalado eran muy útiles, pero no dejaban de ser una única fuente de luz en un mar de oscuridad. Un par de metros más allá de su nariz y no puede ver nada que no sea una negrura interminable. Si se pierden, no podrá encontrar el camino de regreso.

Teniendo en cuenta las veces que han visto algunos caminos desaparecer de la nada... Jason piensa que tendrán más suerte cavando su propia salida.

La voz de Nico interrumpe sus reflexiones de golpe.

—Encontré algo —grita y es seguido por el sonido de algo rasgándose—. ¡Mierda!

Jason no tiene tiempo a pensar. Ya está corriendo hacia allá. La linterna lo sigue, iluminando su llegada.

Se detiene para ver lo que claramente es un tapiz muy viejo ahora roto. Lo que alguna vez fue la imagen de un pavo real ahora es sólo un trozo de tela cortado. Jason tiene un mal presentimiento al respecto. Algo está fuera de lugar.

—Nico —dice y mira al hijo de Hades caído—. ¿Qué haces?

—Disfruto de un descanso, Grace. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Me caí —Nico resopla mientras se levanta—. No estaba viendo mi camino.

Jason se abstiene de señalar lo obvio y en cambio observa lo que hay delante de él. Hermes había mencionado una clase de señal, un signo que ellos notarían para saber que han llegado a su destino. El tapiz no parece como la marca mística enviada por los dioses, ¿Pero qué sabe él? Los dioses son difíciles de entender.

Está sopesando los pros y los contras cuando algo lo empuja suavemente. Mira sorprendido como Percy se escabulle por el tapiz y comparte una mirada con Nico.

—¿Percy? —llama pero el hijo de Poseidón no responde.

Está tentado a quedarse en el mismo sitio, no confía en el laberinto en lo absoluto, pero luego Nico también atraviesa el hoyo en la pared y Jason no tiene más remedio que seguirlo. Pronto, los tres se ciernen antes una sala llena de mosaicos descoloridos y una arquitectura familiar. Muy familiar, de hecho.

—Esto es romano —espeta de inmediato, por alguna razón sintiéndose amenazado por los mosaicos coloridos. No le gusta este sitio en lo absoluto.

—Sí —dice Nico mirando críticamente al centro de la habitación, alzando su espada. No es una sorpresa. Una de las lámparas flotantes se había separado de ellos para iluminar lo que parece ser una fuente completamente funcional, agua saliendo en riachuelos y patrones complicados. Es más que un poco sospechoso. Este sitio no se luce afectado por la destrucción. Algo que debería ser imposible. Todo el laberinto estaba al menos un poco destruido. Eso es una gran coincidencia: sólo puede significar malas noticias.

Jason se gira para ver a Percy en busca de respuestas y se sorprende con lo que ve. El rostro de su amigo es pálido como la tiza, con los ojos verdes abiertos con algo que no es precisamente miedo, pero se acerca. Está respirando con más fuerza de la necesaria y luce a segundos de echarse a correr.

Nico también parece haberlo notado. Se acerca a Percy con cautela—: ¿Qué estás...?

No alcanza a terminar la oración antes de que algo suceda. En el centro de la estancia, la fuente detiene su suministro de agua y la temperatura baja de la habitación como si hubieran sido teletransportados a un refrigerador. Jason puede notar su aliento formando una pequeña nube de humo bajo su nariz. Es suficiente para hacerle desenvainar su espada y ponerlo en posición de lucha.

Sus linternas parpadean, una ráfaga de aire los deja ciegos por unos segundos y es suficiente para que cuando abran los ojos, un hombre con sombrero gracioso se levante a unos metros de ellos.

—Hola Percy —dice la cabeza a la derecha y Jason tiene que asegurarse de que sus ojos funcionan, pero en realidad son dos cabezas en un mismo cuerpo—. No nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo, ¿eh?

A Jason no le toma mucho tiempo saber qué deidad está frente a él. Jano no es precisamente el dios más popular, pero tampoco pasa desapercibido. No está seguro de que pensar de su presencia. Por una parte, muchas veces es retratado como un buen augurio, pero por otra...

Es un dios. Y los dioses significan problemas. Eso sin contar cómo Percy parece más y más tenso por cada segundo que pasa.

—¿Sin saludos? ¿Ni sonrisas ni apretones de mano? —el rostro izquierdo está haciendo pucheros, algo no muy lindo en un dios con el aspecto de un hombre de mediana edad—. Eso es frío.

—¡Espera! ¡Ya sé por qué tiene la cara larga! —exclama el de la derecha. Está sonriendo a lo grande—. Ella nos lo dijo, ¿Recuerdas?

Percy se estremece sin mirar a nadie. Sus puños están apretados a los costados y su rostro aún no ha recobrado su color natural. Cuando habla, su postura es resignada.

—¿Quién te mandó? —exige saber, pero suena como si ya conociera la respuesta—. ¿Hera?

Jano sonríe. Ambas caras sonríen y es tan espeluznante como pudo haber esperado. Jason estaría tentado a cubrir una de ellas con su chaqueta si no hiciera tanto frío.

—¿Hera? —repite Nico en un susurro y el estómago de Jason se revuelve.

¿Percy había estado en contacto con la reina pavo real? Eso no tiene sentido. Lo último que supo es que ambos se odiaban, eso se comprobó con la última vez que asistieron al Olimpo. Jason había temido por la vida del semidiós aquella vez, cuando entró en una pelea a gritos con algunos dioses. Sorprendentemente, aquel incidente terminó con ellos ganando más visitas al Olimpo y un Percy un poco chamuscado pero vivo.

—¿La reina? —el rostro de la derecha se tuerce antes de echarse a reír—. Oh, no. La señora del Olimpo ya no es nuestra patrona.

Hay demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, demasiadas incógnitas. Jason tiene mucha información faltante y siente que debería de protestar más, quizás luchar un poco. Pero cualquier palabra que quiera decir muere con un vistazo a Percy.

—¿Entonces quién? —Percy gruñe—. ¡Quiero poder dormir en paz! ¡Sé que uno de ustedes me mandó esa estúpida profecía!

Jason abre la boca e incluso Nico alza las cejas. Ellos no habían escuchado sobre una profecía antes de venir aquí. En lo absoluto. Se supone que esto es una misión para recuperar un pedido de Hermes, sin profecías involucradas. Saber que Percy les estaba ocultando algo es una sorpresa.

—Mmm, nosotros no tenemos nada que decir sobre el destino. Eso es asunto de las tres mujeres —el rostro de la izquierda habla—. Pero nosotros sí podemos ayudarte a escoger un camino. ¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido?

Jason ya sabe la respuesta de Percy al ver su rostro. Eso es un No.

—¿Percy? —intenta—. ¿De qué están hablando?

Percy lo ignora, alzando a Anaklusmos. Está cerca del dios, que no se inmuta al tener una espada brillante apuntada hacia él (¿ellos?).

—Dime quién es tu maestro —dice con los ojos brillantes de furia—. Y podrás irte.

Jason no quiere decir que se siente traicionado, pero de hecho, se siente traicionado. Habían aceptado navegar el laberinto con la condición de que sería simple, sin trasfondos oscuros. Hermes había aceptado con sorprendente facilidad. Y por consiguiente, ellos también lo hicieron.

No habían escuchado de ninguna profecía y Jason estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho, Piper no lo habría dejado ir. Duda que Will también hubiera aceptado. No puede estar tan seguro respecto a Annabeth.

—Oooooh, mi maestro —Jano sacude sus cabezas, la de la izquierda se queja—. Ella quiere que la ayude y los dioses quiere que se tomen unas vacaciones. Cumpliré con los deseos de ambos.

—¿Maestro?

—¿Vacaciones?

Nico frunce el ceño. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero el dios lo corta.

—De todas formas, sólo tenemos un trabajo y es mandarlos a unas merecidas vacaciones —el dios asiente, levantando sus manos—. ¡Disfruten de un par de años de libertad!

—Espera, ¿qué...?

Jason salta fuera del camino, lo que parece ser la decisión correcta cuando las manos del dios brillan donde había estado antes. Los rostros barbudos lucen serios cuando Jason los mira, rebosantes de poder. Nico suelta un sonido parecido a un graznido.

—No se preocupen, niños —dice Jano—. Ustedes no sentirán nada.

Y con eso, una luz brillante ilumina el templo, dejándolo ciego por segunda vez en el día. Su último pensamiento es que Reyna lo matará por ser tan descuidado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo.**

**Hola, hola. Padsii aquí con una idea que con suerte, terminará y no dejará tirada a medias. Tengo ya varios capítulos planeados, así que al menos esto es más seguro que cualquier proyecto anterior que haya tenido. Si saben a lo que me refiero. No sean como yo y dejen su fic sin terminar por dos años. Eso es malo y cruel. Los dioses saben que odio los fics incompletos, son una tortura. Trataré de no cometer el mismo error aquí.**

**Quizá por el tono del capítulo piensen que es una historia seria centrada en la trama misteriosa, pero todo lo contrario. Creo. Esto se centra principalmente en las relaciones de los personajes, salvar el canon y en mis semidioses favoritos descubriendo la magia. Fin. Los personajes de HP aparecerán con el tiempo, pero no duden que lo harán y _oh boi _tengo tantas cosas planeadas que explotaré, tanto por cambiar y tantas personas para conocer, mmm. La calificación es T por ahora, pero podría cambiar dependiendo de mi sed de sangre. Hacer sufrir a los personajes es un clásico.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? Díganme por los comentarios, manden un DM para conversar o simplemente pongan fav y follows. Los necesito tanto como el oxígeno, no soy nada sin la aprobación de ustedes uwu. Tengan por seguro que si esto tiene más comentarios de lo esperado publicaré rápido. Pinky promise. Los amo, extraños detrás del computador/celular/tableta/refrigerador inteligente o lo que sea que usen hoy en día.**

**Pd. Este capítulo es muy corto en comparación a los demás, pero eso es porque es el prólogo. ¿Se nota que no sé escribir inicios?**

**Pd2. El resumen de la historia podría cambiar por _razones(tm), _así que no se sorprendan si de la nada cambia. Igual y lo dejo igual pero, meh.**

**Pd3. Estaré posteando esto en otra página, pueden buscar la historia en AO3 con el mismo nombre. A mí se me hace más fácil leer ahí pero soy consciente de que el fandom en español no es tan grande, de ahí que esté escribiendo en FF. Denle amor a la historia por ese lado, amo AO3 con toda mi alma y nada me haría más feliz que una mayor cantidad de usuarios hispanohablantes.**


	2. Jason II

Jason II

**Unas Vacaciones Especiales. **

**Summary: El despertar e ir de compras. Básicamente, Jason es la madre soltera de dos niños muy hiperactivos.**

**Advertencias: ¿ninguna? Díganme si quieren que algo sea mencionado, lo pondré al final** _así _**junto a la nota de autor.**

* * *

Jason despierta con los rayos del sol quemándole el rostro. Nada nuevo, considerando las veces que se ha quedado dormido en el patio de entrenamientos, pero _duele_. Su piel se siente particularmente sensible y tiene que abrir los ojos para descubrir la causa de su incomodidad.

Pronto descubre que es sólo su piel la que arde. De hecho, todo su cuerpo bien podría estar en llamas por la forma en que protesta cuando se mueve. Tiene que sostener un gemido de dolor que amenaza con salir de su boca. No recuerda haberse sentido así en un largo, _largo_ tiempo.

No desde que comenzó a tener noches de juegos en el campamento. Su día generalmente consiste en entrenar, ir al trabajo y descansar. Piper se asegura de eso. ¿Cuál era el punto de volverse fuerte si no podía pasar tiempo con sus amigos jugando _Uno_?

A todo esto, recuerda haber pasado la noche anterior jugado videojuegos con Leo. No debería estar cansado. _Excepto que no fue así_, piensa. Eso fue hace dos días. Lo que realmente había pasado el día anterior fue…

Jason se sobresalta. Se obliga a dejar de murmurar en voz alta y trata de concentrarse en la situación. No puede ver bien sin sus lentes y estira su brazo para alcanzar su mesita de noche. Cuando finalmente encuentra sus gafas, tiene que parpadear fuerte para asegurarse de que no está soñando.

Porque acostado sobre un colchón de ositos, arropado como un niño pequeño, un Nico Di Angelo de diez años murmura somnoliento. Se ve casi angelical con las mejillas regordetas y los labios fruncidos en un puchero infantil. Sería más gracioso si no fuera tan malditamente aterrador.

Lo mira asombrado por un par de minutos sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Nico no parece darse cuenta de su escrutinio y resopla entre sueños. Es lo más adorable y espeluznante que ha visto en toda su vida. Lo cual es todo un récord considerando el tipo de vida que Jason lleva.

Casi teme bajar la vista, ya sabiendo lo que va a encontrar allí. No hace falta ser un genio para saber a dónde se fueron esos centímetros de altura que le hacen falta. Sospecha que el dolor en sus músculos se debe a la ausencia de ellos más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus bracitos de espagueti no podrían levantar una espada, mucho menos escudo y armadura.

Nico es un niño pequeño.

Jason es un niño pequeño.

Son niños pequeños.

Todo llega como una avalancha. El día anterior habían bajado al laberinto y terminaron perdidos en su intento por ayudar a Hermes. Un plan destinado al fracaso desde el principio, arruinado más allá del punto de reparación cuando Jano decidió involucrarse. Eso sin contar la extraña profecía que Percy había estado ocultando por alguna razón. Tiene que contenerse a gritar porque estar en este nuevo cuerpo realmente duele y no quiere dañar sus nuevas (¿viejas?) cuerdas vocales.

Es tentador, muy tentador. Aún más cuando mira hacia su derecha y un joven Percy Jackson le regresa la mirada, rostro sorprendido y pijama de pececitos a juego. Lo primero que viene a su mente es reprocharle, pero enseguida cambia de opinión. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como respirar hondo contando hasta diez y soltar las primeras palabras que le vienen a la mente. Muy liberador, si se le permite agregar.

—¿Qué mierda?

Está bien, Jason normalmente no es uno de los que maldice. Le gusta pensar que es capaz de conservar la compostura. Pero incluso él tiene límites, además de que este es un momento perfecto para maldecir. Así que: qué. mierda. está. pasando.

—Jason.

Quizás entrar en pánico no es tan mala idea después de todo. Mejor que quedarse sentado pensando en la razón por la que todos parecen haber regresado a la primaria. Ni siquiera le gustó tanto esa época. Sin muchos amigos o familiares, sólo el hijo de Júpiter que debía de cumplir milagros por ser quien era. Como si ser hijo de Júpiter inmediatamente lo hiciera una mejor persona o un guerrero más avispado. Lupa le tuvo que enseñar eso. No hay nada peor que ser un adolescente incómodo lleno de hormonas. Excepto, quizás, ser un adolescente incómodo lleno de hormonas que lucha contra el fin del mundo.

—Jason.

Jason sólo quiere dormir. Ignorar todo parece ser una buena idea. Nico parece estarlo disfrutando, pero de nuevo, Nico siempre disfruta dormir. El hijo de Hades podría atravesar un terremoto y no levantar un dedo. Jason admira su tenacidad. Él también desea dormir y dejar atrás sus problemas.

—¡Jason!

—¡¿Qué?! —Jason finalmente espeta, demasiado aturdido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Romper en llanto aún no se ha descartado—. ¡¿Qué, Perseus?! ¿Qué quieres?

Ignorando la mala mirada de Jason, Percy señala al centro de la habitación—: hay una nota.

En efecto, hay una nota. Jason entrecierra los ojos al baúl de aspecto inocente y a la carta sobre este. Debate sobre lo que debe hacer por un par de minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que Percy suspire exasperado y se levante él mismo.

—Dice que lo leamos —murmura el mestizo, acercándose a la cama de Jason. Él se hace a un lado—. ¿Deberíamos despertar a Nico?

—Tal vez —dice Jason, atontado, y mira a Percy. Su pequeño ataque de ira se desvanece al enfrentarse al hijo de Poseidón. Extraño, considerando que aún necesita hablar con él respecto a la profecía que les ocultó, pero Jason ha aprendido hace mucho lo inútil que es tratar de permanecer enojado con Percy. Especialmente cuando se enfrenta a lo que Piper decidió llamar unos _ojos de foca bebé moribunda_.

Además, tienen tiempo. Pueden hablar de eso después. Y por el aspecto de las cosas, también tiene problemas más apremiantes.

Percy se desliza hacia la cama de Nico. En realidad, no se ve muy distinto a su yo normal. Un poco más bajo, sin músculos y un tanto más pálido, pero el mismo Percy de siempre. El cabello barrido por el viento y el amague de una sonrisa traviesa siguen ahí, así como los brillantes ojos verdes. Jason lo ve y se pregunta si tenía esa edad al completar su primera misión. No suena justo, pero la vida de un semidiós nunca lo es.

Nico está murmurando en sueños otra vez. Percy se aclara la garganta y sonríe, como si no acabara de escuchar amenazas de muerte en latín.

—Despierta, Nico —dice Percy pinchando su mejilla—. Trajimos McDonald's.

—¿Mmm?

—Bueno, no realmente —admite Percy—. Pero necesitas despertar. Jason está entrando en pánico y no sé cómo hacer esto.

—Um.

—Arriba, holgazán.

—Ugh, eres molesto —Nico se estira con un bostezo—. ¿Qué pasó? Espera, no respondas. Esto es tu culpa.

—_Disculpe, señor. _¿Por qué asumes automáticamente que yo soy el culpable?

—¿No lo eres? —el tono perfectamente inocente de Nico hace enrojecer a Percy, que se cruza de brazos, una réplica ya lista en la punta de su lengua.

Jason puede sentir cómo se relaja conforme las burlas aumentan. Es reconfortante, justo la clase de normalidad que necesita en este momento para superar la extrañeza. Es casi como estar de vuelta en el campamento. Ahora sólo necesita descubrir la razón por la que están aquí.

En realidad son cuatro cartas, se da cuenta cuando las recoge. Una es claramente de un dios (hay aura antinatural sobre ella que no Jason no puede describir con palabras) y las otras tres son idénticas. Jason toma la que es distinta y la abre.

Dándole una lectura breve —y alarmante— levanta la vista para ver a Nico y Percy aun peleando. Casi le hacen sonreír. Casi. Si la situación no fuera tan grave, tal vez podría dejarlos discutir un rato más.

—Chicos —llama y ambos se detienen de inmediato, Nico deja de murmurar su exorcismo a medias—. Creo que quieren ver esto.

—Luces horrible, Grace —es todo lo que Nico dice cuando salta a su cama, Percy siguiéndolo. No se ve perturbado por ser un niño de diez años, pero eso es Nico para ti. Pragmatismo ante todo. Y una muy conveniente habilidad para embotellar los sentimientos hasta explotar como un volcán.

Tendrá que hablar con Nico más tarde. Conociéndolo, existen toda clase de emociones negativas debajo de su aparente indiferencia.

—Quiero pensar que esto tiene todas las respuestas a nuestras preguntas —comienza Jason, a pesar de que sabe lo imposible que es eso. Los dioses no son nada pero una molestia envuelta en enigmas—. Y que Percy nos dirá lo que sucedió antes.

—Tal vez mañana—dice Percy cuando ambos lo miran. Nico resopla—. Es complicado.

Tal vez Jason debería insistir más, pero se siente ansioso por comprender su situación. Otra cosa de la que hablarán más tarde. Preferentemente con una muy buena explicación a un lado.

—De todas formas, dice así:

_Queridos semidioses,_

_Tal vez se estén preguntando donde están o que sucede. No deben preocuparse por eso, les causará arrugas. _

_Me complace anunciar que han sido enviados a unas vacaciones todo pagado por nosotros, los Olímpicos, como recompensa por sus servicios en la guerra anterior. ¡Felicidades! Disfruten de las comodidades del nuevo mundo, sus compañeros de trabajo recibirán un regalo parecido. Mientras estén aquí, nada de lo que hagan afectará el universo original, son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero sugerimos unirse a la escuela europea. Dudas y aclaraciones al final del año._

_En el baúl tendrán todo lo necesario para pasar su próximo año de escuela en Hogwarts. La bóveda de banco está a sus nombres y el apellido familiar es Olympus. El plan es hacerse pasar por magos y disfrutar. Más datos con los duendes._

_Amor y cariño, Afrodita._

_PD. El periodo de prueba es un año, pero si quieren quedarse más tiempo, sólo tienen que decirlo. _

_PD. Anexamos la dirección de la tienda más próxima y de la estación del tren al final. El dinero está por ahí. ¡Besos!_

Jason termina de leer bajo el silencio pesado de sus amigos. Se tiene que tomar unos momentos para procesar el contenido de la carta. Cuándo lo hace, hunde el rostro entre sus manos.

—Estás de broma —Nico sacude la cabeza—. Esos idiotas realmente nos piensan alejar de nuestra familia y esperan un agradecimiento. Joder, no.

—En un mundo distinto —agrega Jason, sintiendo que realmente está en un universo paralelo. Su mente corre tratando de pensar en maneras de escapar, pero incluso él puede admitir que es inútil. Esto es un trabajo planeado por todos lo Olímpicos. Las posibilidades de salir de esta son prácticamente nulas.

Ya le puede decir adiós a sus verdaderas vacaciones planeadas con Piper. Pasar el verano en la playa había sido tentador. ¿Y qué es eso de un regalo parecido? ¡Jason no quiere más regalos de los dioses!

—Espera, espera, espera —Percy sacude las manos frente a ellos, ganándose un par de miradas molestas—. ¿Acaso no escucharon lo mismo que yo? ¿Están sordos?

—Perseus, puedo decirte que escuchaste lo mismo que yo. No quiero ir a la escuela —gruñe Nico, pero Percy lo mira incrédulo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Percy grita—. Chicos, vamos a Hogwarts. Hogwarts. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Jason suspira. Es un suspiro cargado de exasperación y cansancio que sólo alguien en contacto con Percy Jackson puede lograr. Se siente bien dejar salir sus sentimientos. Duda que pueda hacerlo seguido si se van a hacerse pasar por otras personas. ¿Realmente están por hacer esto? Dioses, él sólo quiere descansar.

—Hogwarts —continúa Percy, y en realidad luce demasiado emocionado para alguien que acaba de ser exiliado a un mundo distinto—, es la escuela ficticia en el mundo de Harry Potter. ¡Harry Potter es una serie de libros de fantasía! Y películas, claro. Pero lo importante aquí es que tienen magia, ¡Magia! Chicos, seremos magos. ¿Nunca vieron la película de la piedra filosofal?

—Viví con una manada de lobos por varios años y Nico es de la prehistoria —Jason se encoge de hombros—. No conocía al Rey León hasta hace unos meses.

—Eso es realmente maravilloso —Nico arrastra las palabras, cruzando los brazos sobre su pijama de calaveras—. Pero no cambia el hecho de que hemos sido rejuvenecidos y no veremos a nuestra familia por un año.

La expresión emocionada de Percy vacila. Jason desea que Nico no hubiera dicho eso. Claro, todos extrañan a sus amigos, pero Percy es el único de ellos tres que en realidad tiene una familia más allá del campamento. Sally Jackson es una mujer maravillosa y Paul no está nada mal para un padrastro. Eso sin contar a su pequeña hermana, una cosa tan pequeña y preciosa que Jason se había negado a cargar por mucho tiempo por temor a dañarla. Si alguien tiene derecho a quejarse de los tres, ese es Percy.

Jason no deja que nada de eso se muestre en su rostro. Tienen suficientes problemas sin pensar en la familia.

—Bueno, sí —Percy hace una mueca—. Pero hay que ver el lado bueno. Si algo he aprendido, es que los dioses no aceptan un no por respuesta. Y ellos estarán bien sin mí.

Hay algo desesperanzador en la expresión de Percy, pero Jason no tiene tiempo para analizarlo. Es demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Jason sin duda quiere regresar a casa, pero tiene que darle la razón al otro semidiós. Los dioses organizaron esto y es poco probable que den vuelta atrás. ¿Qué está mal en encontrar las buenas cosas de un desastre como este? Al menos evitará que se vuelvan locos buscando una salida inexistente.

La expresión atronadora de Nico no cambia. En realidad, se ve más molesto que antes.

—No quiero estar aquí —dice y se levanta. Camina hasta llegar a la puerta para señalarlos con expresión desafiante—. Voy a descubrir la manera de regresar y ninguno de ustedes dos idiotas me va a detener. Hasta luego.

Con eso, abre la puerta de la habitación y se escapa. Percy y Jason se quedan mirando al vacío sin reaccionar. Cuándo se hace claro que Nico no va a regresar, Jason suspira.

—Bueno —dice Percy y sonríe tembloroso, levantándose también—. Olvidó sus pantuflas.

Jason mira las pantuflas negras de calavera y se pregunta en qué Hades estaban pensando sus padres.

_Claramente_, piensa al encontrar unos Converse celeste con estampado de nubes, _no lo estaban haciendo._

* * *

Percy y Jason se dedican a explorar el resto de la casa. Por fortuna, el dolor corporal disminuye a niveles tolerables. Dejando de lado la enorme habitación donde despertaron, es más de lo mismo. Al igual que sus camas y pijamas, todas sus cosas están separadas por un esquema de colores para cada uno: tonos oscuros para Nico, celestes para Jason y azules para Percy. Es casi risible la atención al detalle y Jason se pregunta por cuánto tiempo los dioses trabajaron en esto.

Tal vez debería estar más agradecido, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco perturbado cuando encuentra su armario y ve toda la ropa en su interior. No está seguro de querer saber cómo los dioses se enteraron que ama los cuellos de tortuga. Ni su talla exacta para la ropa interior. Al menos no tendrá que ir de compras en un largo tiempo. O eso espera, ¿los niños de su edad no crecían el doble de rápido?

Además de un armario surtido, encuentran una cocina bien equipada. Desde ollas relucientes hasta cuchillos afilados, su nueva cocina tiene todo listo para preparar un banquete. Percy se ve particularmente emocionado al descubrir el colorante azul escondido entre la sal y no duda en escavar hasta encontrar la harina para galletas. Es un poco confuso para Jason, que no tiene idea de cómo abrir un extractor de jugos y mucho menos usarlo. Tendrá que confiar en que los demás sepan cocinar o terminarán viviendo a base de huevos revueltos y avena.

En conclusión, ahora viven en una mansión en medio de la nada y tienen suficiente comida para resistir un apocalipsis zombi. Hurra.

El baúl con las cartas contiene mucha información respecto al mundo mágico. Jason lee lo más que puede y trata de repetir su nuevo conocimiento a los demás, pero puede decir de inmediato que es una causa perdida. Nico sigue enfurruñado y Percy es Percy. Jason aprende que existen tiendas mágicas, familias antiguas y la existencia de otras escuelas además de Hogwarts. Además de que los magos están obsesionados con las líneas de sangre. Una forma de discriminación muy interesante, cabe decir. Tendrá que investigar más lo más pronto posible.

Ahora sólo tienen que ir por sus varitas a la tienda mágica y quizás conseguir una mascota. Fácil, ¿verdad?

Jason ya debería de aprender a no subestimar a sus amigos.

—Esto es tan genial —murmura Percy mirando por la ventana del taxi. Su nuevo atuendo consiste en tenis amarillos y una playera de patitos—. Todo se ve tan... Viejo.

Jason le echa un vistazo al exterior y tiene que darle la razón. Nueva York y California son ciudades muy modernas, siempre en movimiento y sin días de descanso. Pasar los últimos años en dichas ciudades ha dejado su impacto. Londres de los noventa no es tan colorido y Jason duda en llamarlo aburrido, pero lo es. Ni siquiera la arquitectura es suficiente para distraerlo. Tan solo espera no destacar. Mucho.

—Es aburrido —Nico dice sus pensamientos en voz alta. Parece haberse olvidado de su convicción por regresar a casa y juega con su monedero desde el asiento delantero—. ¿Ya vamos a llegar? Quiero conseguir mi varita y hacer magia. Convertiré a Percy en una rana.

La protesta indignada de Percy se pierde y el conductor le dedica una mirada nerviosa a Jason, que sonríe educado. La realidad es que ellos destacan como un pulgar dolorido, siendo niños pequeños sin adultos a la vista y con su acento americano, pero espera no recibir muchas preguntas. Claro, podría ser peligroso para unos niños estar solos, pero siempre se puede confiar en la indiferencia de la sociedad en estos casos. Sería triste si no fuera tan bueno para todas sus misiones en general. Evitar preguntas incómodas se ha vuelto un arte en este punto.

—Aquí es —dice el conductor, dejándolos frente a una tienda de discos—. Charing Cross Road.

—Gracias —dice Jason y paga, apresurándose para alcanzar a Nico y Percy. Ambos niños ya habían entrado al único pub que todos parecían ignorar, corriendo con toda la energía proporcionada por cereales con demasiada azúcar.

Jason considera esto mientras entran al bar que necesita una limpieza severa. Tal vez desayunar Froot Loops no fue tan buena idea, después de todo. Tal vez debería comprar un libro de cocina.

—Necesitamos ayuda —escucha decir a Percy al dependiente—. Queremos ir al Calle... Callejón Digon.

—_Diagón_ —corrige Nico sin pausa y el hombre asiente.

Jason está aliviado por el hecho de que a nadie parece importarles los niños desorientados en el bar. Eso está bien. Puede tachar _lidiar con preguntas innecesarias_ de su lista. A pesar de eso, no puede evitar notar que hay una clase de tensión en el aire, como si todos estuvieran esperado algo. Decide que es el estrés del trabajo e ignora los rostros tensos de los pocos magos en el pub.

El hombre los guía hasta un callejón detrás del bar, y Jason tiene un par de segundos a considerar que podrían ser secuestrados, cuando el hombre toca unos ladrillos con un palo fino. Una varita, se da cuenta Jason, y memoriza el patrón.

Entonces la pared se abre y Jason se queda momentáneamente sin palabras.

Percy es el primero en salir de su estupor, lo que tiene sentido, considerando todas las veces que se ha presentado en el Monte Olimpo. Un lugar como este ya no debe parecer tan genial. Aun así, Jason no puede evitar mirar boquiabierto las tiendas de colores vivos y la magia que vibra en el lugar. No debería ser posible, pero Jason está seguro de que puede sentir las fluctuaciones de energía en el aire. Es como acercarse a una televisión llena de estática, excepto que es magia y se siente _asombroso_. Quizás, y sólo quizás, la idea de los dioses no es tan mala.

Nico le pincha la mandíbula—: Cierra la boca. Entrarán moscas.

Jason lo aleja con un golpe juguetón y sigue a Percy hacia lo que supone que es el camino al banco. No es muy difícil de distinguir. Ignorando todas las otras tiendas (difícil), es el edificio más grande y ostentoso sobre la calle, destacándose como un faro en el mar. Jason lo nota de inmediato. La arquitectura majestuosa le recuerda a los templos de vuelta en casa y tiene que reprimir el deseo instintivo de cotillear con Piper: ella no está aquí y no lo estará pronto. Debería comenzar a acostumbrarse.

El pensamiento lo entristece. Extraña a sus otros amigos.

—Vamos por el dinero, regresamos y conseguimos nuestras varitas —murmura Percy mientras los jala a ambos de las manos. Jason y Nico se dejan llevar—. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere una mascota? Estaba pensando en un perro, pero no están permitidos.

—A quién le importa, quiero un gato —dice Nico, con toda la finalidad de un niño de once años. Su verdadera edad, como descubrieron en las cartas. En realidad no es un gran cambio—. Lo llamaré Zelda.

—Creo que conseguiré un búho —Jason admite finalmente, cuando están subiendo las escaleras. Percy tiene que jalar con fuerza para que no se quede mirando en las tiendas—. Necesitamos algo para comunicarnos.

—Los magos apestan en crear métodos de comunicación efectivos —dice Nico en voz alta e ignora completamente el rostro ofendido de una señora pasando—. Ah, así que esto es Gringotts.

Jason no se entretiene mucho tiempo observando los grandes pilares y las puertas doradas, en cambio, sigue a Nico hacia donde los duendes hacen sus actividades. Toda una fila de pequeños contadores atienden a la pequeña cantidad de clientes que hay. Las criaturas podrán ser diminutas pero no muy lindas. Jason se hace a un lado cuando uno de los duendes pasa a su lado murmurando, un rubí de aspecto pesado en mano.

Al menos ninguno de ellos los ataca o trata de robarles algo. Eso es bueno. No está seguro de cómo actúa la niebla con los magos y no se siente tentado a probarlo.

—Queremos entrar a una bóveda —dice Percy al duende más próximo—. Tengo una llave.

—Muy bien —el duende ni siquiera los mira, leyendo unos papeles gruesos—. Sígame, por favor.

Percy asiente y se voltea a verlos—: Compren lo que puedan y encuéntrenme en Ollivander's. Los alcanzaré más tarde. No creo tardar mucho.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde está —acusa Nico y Jason tiene que darle la razón. Las notas de los dioses habían sido útiles pero no tenían un mapa. No tienen idea de dónde se encuentra el vendedor de varitas y el Callejón Diagón no es precisamente pequeño.

—Los encontraré —Percy se encoge de hombros y salta hacia donde el duende espera impaciente, dejando a Nico y Jason solos.

—Bueno —dice Nico rodando los ojos—. Nos encontrará.

El sol sigue alto y brillante cuando salen del banco. Jason sospecha que tienen otras pocas horas antes de que oscurezca. Con eso en mente, toma el brazo de Nico e ignora sus protestas, arrastrándolos a la tienda más cercana.

El interior es más espeluznante de lo que habían esperado, pero Jason tiene la culpa por no revisar los carteles. Echa un vistazo a las estanterías y se pone un poco verde al notar los frascos con parte de animales mágicos en su interior. O cree que son mágicos. Está casi seguro de que ese es un ojo flotando, pero no puede confirmar. Todo lo demás parece seguir una temática parecida de ingredientes del armario de una bruja medieval, lo que es irónico, considerando todo. Ya se arrepiente de haber entrado.

Nico se escabulle de su agarre de inmediato y escanea sus alrededores con ojo crítico. No se ve perturbado por los objetos a la venta, pero Jason está hablando del chico que pasa más tiempo con los muertos que los vivos. Por supuesto que no tendría miedo. De hecho, luce interesado. Está a medio camino de tomar lo que parecen partes de una salamandra cuando una voz grave los interrumpe.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Nico no se sobresalta ni actúa sorprendido. Sus ojos son aburridos cuando se enfrentan al hombre desconocido, una figura imponente de cabello largo y expresión disgustada que sólo puede ser un mago adulto. A Jason le recuerda espeluznantemente al padre de Nico.

Puede decir que Nico piensa lo mismo cuando su rostro se tuerce en una mezcla de odio e ira, pero oculta su molestia bastante bien. Su relación que su padre había sido más tensa de lo usual últimamente, pero intenta que no se note. No puede decir lo mismo del hombre, que alza una ceja mirándolo como si fuera un bicho que aplastó con su bota.

—¿Y bien? —inquiere—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, mocoso?

—Nada de su incumbencia —espeta Nico, cualquier ilusión de calma rompiéndose. Es como ver un choque de trenes a cámara lenta.

La irritación aumenta en el rostro del hombre—: niño, ¿tienes idea de lo que cuesta eso? ¿Acaso quieres romperlo?

Nadie puede acusar a Nico de ser irresponsable o de manos poco cuidadosas. A ningún semidiós, en realidad. Todos están demasiado acostumbrados a manejar armas filosas y artefactos potencialmente mortales como para atreverse a ser descuidados. Así que Jason se preocupa cuando un brillo malicioso entra en los ojos de Nico. Eso sólo puede significar problemas.

—¿En serio? —la voz de Nico bien podría ser caramelo derretido, su burla es una réplica perfecta a la del hombre—. ¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?

El hijo de Hades toma el frasco que había estado sosteniendo y, sin vacilar, lo suelta. Jason se resigna a pagar unos cuantas de esas monedas doradas y ya está pensando en disculparse con el dueño de la tienda, cuando el hombre tenebroso hace un movimiento.

El frasco flota desde el suelo hasta el estante, de vuelta en su lugar. Jason observa con los ojos abiertos como el hombre furibundo se gira hacia Nico, que levanta las cejas asombrado, su mirada fija en la varita del mago. Así que _eso_ es la magia. La mente de Jason se llena de ideas, planes y formas de usarla. Tener algo así en una misión sería de mucha ayuda.

—Primeros años de Hogwarts —no es una pregunta, el hombre sólo está confirmando. Su labio se riza en disgusto—. No toleraré esta clase de comportamiento en mi clase. Ustedes estarán reprobados antes de intentar completar su primera poción.

Con esas palabras amables, el hombre que Jason sospecha es un profesor, se da la media vuelta y desaparece en una ráfaga de batas ondeantes. No le da tiempo a Jason a sentirse indignado —él no hizo nada— y Nico sólo resopla en respuesta. Ahí van sus intentos fallidos de agradarle a un profesor.

Jason espera hasta que están fuera de la tienda, Nico cargando sus ingredientes de pociones de la lista de materiales, entonces se gira hacia el hijo de Hades y reúne toda la desaprobación que puede en una mirada. Es bueno que haya practicado varias veces con Leo antes, porque Nico hace una mueca.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —espeta y trata de no pensar en lo mucho que se parece a Annabeth en este momento—. ¡No necesitamos tirar el dinero a la basura! Además, estoy casi seguro de que ese fue un profesor de Hogwarts. No es momento de hacerse enemigos.

—Percy volverá con más dinero —dice Nico como si fuera tonto, lo que es divertido viniendo de un niño que le llega a la nariz. Incluso de la misma edad, Nico es el más pequeño—. Y los profesores siempre nos odian, somos mestizos. ¿Quieres una chaqueta de piel de dragón o no?

—¿Qué?

—Aquí —Nico señala un escaparate, donde una chaqueta de precio bastante alto se exhibe—. Vamos.

Pasan el resto de la tarde de tienda en tienda, gastando el dinero que los dioses les habían dejado. El sistema monetario no tiene mucho sentido pero es fácil de aprender y pronto, Jason se encuentra teniendo problemas para cargar todos sus objetos mágicos. Sus tenis de nubes se encuentran reemplazados por botas negras y su camiseta se transforma en una playera con un dragón que se desplaza mágicamente. Consigue guantes, bufandas y más ropa invernal de la que alguna vez imaginó conseguir. Y justo cuando pensaba que nunca más tendría que meter ropa a su armario.

Intenta protestar, pero Nico lo calla de inmediato. Algo sobre aprovecharse de los dioses mientras puedan. Jason no comparte esa filosofía, pero hay algo realmente satisfactorio en comprar su propio peso en dulces y demás boberías. Terminan teniendo que conseguir una bolsa expandible y ahora, _eso_ es una verdadera innovación mágica.

—Es una libreta interminable —exclama Nico bastante tiempo después, pasando la mano sobre su nuevo diario con reverencia. Acaban de salir de la librería, una de las últimas tiendas en su lista—. Y dice mi nombre.

—Conseguí _Conversando Con Las Profundidades _de _Nicoletta Torrington_ —lo interrumpe Jason entusiasmado. No puede esperar para llegar a casa y leer todo su nuevo paquete de libros. Olvida la dislexia, está por aprender magia—. Habla sobre las comunidades de monstruos marinos y la forma en que su sociedad es manejada por los mismos. Una sociedad completamente distinta y parcialmente oculta en el océano. _Guau._

Nico suelta una suave risa.

—Eres un nerd —dice arrojando una gomita a su cara. Jason le frunce el ceño—. Nuestro nerd.

—Eso es lo más dulce que me has dicho nunca.

—Guárdalo en tu memoria, rubio oxigenado, te servirá.

Jason sacude la cabeza, pero no puede dejar de sonreír. Es lo más relajado que se ha sentido en años. Tal vez los dioses tenían razón después de todo, necesitan unas vacaciones.

Ahora, _esa_ es una frase que nunca pensó que se haría realidad.

Parece que al final podrían terminar disfrutando su viaje inesperado. El mundo mágico hasta ahora ha sido bastante amigable si no cuenta al profesor tenebroso y la inexplicable tensión entre los magos, excepto que no es inexplicable porque la razón es un fugitivo homicida que escapó de la cárcel mágica, _Azkaban, _como les explica la amable pero cotilla vendedora de túnicas. Ya sabes, lo típico. Jason está aliviado de que ese parezca ser el mayor problema. Ha lidiado con dioses y titanes; un asesino loco no debería presentar mucha pelea.

Palmeando su mochila encantada, Jason cuenta las monedas que le quedan. No son muchas y realmente espera que Percy regrese con dinero, porque entre sus libros y los caprichos de Nico, se gastaron una pequeña fortuna. Pero los dioses se lo permitieron, así que, ¿por qué no?

Al menos no se puede quejar por falta de lapiceros. Caminaron por bastante tiempo hasta encontrar una tienda maltrecha en el callejón _Knockturn_ llena de cosas _muggles_ encantadas. Jason no entiende a los magos ni a sus nombres raros, pero tiene que darles crédito por sus invenciones. La tinta infinita suena bien.

—Sólo falta la varita —dice Nico sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Zelda maúlla de acuerdo.

Porque sí, entraron a la tienda de mascotas y consiguieron un gato para Nico. Y un águila para Jason, pero la había dejado libre de inmediato, asegurado por el dependiente que ella regresaría a su hogar con sólo decirle la dirección. Aún no está seguro de qué nombre ponerle y ya está considerando algunos. Suponiendo que no le mintieron y que no acaba de dejar libre un águila en medio de la ciudad sin razón alguna. Tendrá que confiar en la magia en esta ocasión.

Zelda maúlla de nuevo y Nico asiente seriamente, como si comprendiera. Realmente fue amor a primera vista. Los ojos de Nico se llenan de estrellas cada vez que mira su nueva gatita. Le dan ganas de arrullar a la vista, pero Nico podría contemplar homicidio si lo intenta.

Tal vez es por ello que no nota al chico que se acerca caminando en su dirección, ambos demasiado distraídos para notarse el uno al otro hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Un momento están observando a Zelda lamer sus patas y al siguiente sus compras están por los suelos.

El gato se eriza y logra evitar la colisión saltando, pero Nico no tiene tanta suerte. Tropieza, y es sólo sus rápidos reflejos lo que evitan que él y el extraño caigan como sus libros.

Un extraño que parpadea confundido y masculla una disculpas seguida de una serie de murmullos inentendibles. Su cabello alborotado oculta gran parte de su rostro y tiene que inclinarse en busca de golpes. Nico parece listo para decirle por donde se puede meter sus disculpas, así que Jason decide intervenir. No necesitan causar una escena en medio de la calle, los dioses saben que Nico es lo bastante agresivo para intentarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que sólo fue un accidente —dice Jason en tono tranquilizador, resistiendo la tentación de codear a Nico cuando éste se burla en latín—. Sin rencores.

El desconocido asiente, luciendo apenado. Tiene el cabello más desordenado que Jason ha visto —aún más que Percy— y unos ojos verdes ocultos por unas grandes gafas. Hay una cicatriz brillante en su frente que se destaca, y en general, parece que podría pasar por el primo más flaco y blanco de Percy. Extraño.

Una persona sin duda interesante y Jason sospecha que debería decir algo, pero el chico ahora los mira incómodo, como esperando algo, así que no sabe qué hacer. Un minuto se convierte en dos y pronto, son dos niños mirando fijamente a un adolescente angustiado a la mitad de la calle.

Nico rompe el silencio incómodo chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta y la cara del chico cambia de apenado a confundido.

—¿Quién soy? —repite y suena tan genuinamente desconcertado que Jason siente pena por él—. Quiero decir, mi nombre es Harry Potter.

De nuevo, silencio incómodo. Nico estornuda y el joven se sigue viendo confundido. Jason se agacha a recoger los libros y roza a Zelda en el proceso. Realmente es una gata linda.

—Sí, bueno, Potter, no tengo idea de quién seas pero me debes unas gomitas muy preciadas para mí —la voz de Nico es tan seca como un desierto. De alguna forma logra sonar indignado, como si no hubiera estado lanzando dichas gomitas a diestra y siniestra contra el rostro de Jason hace unos segundos. Hipocresía total.

Potter enrojece, notando las gomitas en el suelo. Están frente la tienda de varitas y Jason piensa que debería sacar al pobre chico de su miseria diciéndole que se tienen que ir cuando una voz familiar se alza sobre el bullicio.

—¡Los estuve esperando por una eternidad! —exclama Percy llegando. Jason lo saluda y Nico olfatea desdeñoso—. ¿A dónde diablos fueron?

—Flourish y Blotts.

—Jory's Corner.

Jason y Nico se miran. El ceño de Percy pasa del Gran Cañón a la Fosa de las Marianas, cruzándose de brazos. Para Jason, luce como si quisiera hacer pucheros, pero no puede hacerlo frente a otra persona, dejándolo con un rostro estreñido. Resiste el impulse de burlarse.

—Bueno, he estado aquí todo el día y lo único que conseguí fue un helado y una chaqueta, además de unas plumas muy raras —refunfuña Percy y hace una doble toma al notar a Potter—. Uh, ¿eres estudiante?

—¿Sí? —el chico no suena seguro. Nico pone los ojos en blanco. Si sigue así, se dañará la vista.

—¿Eres un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff? —inquiere Percy entusiasmado y el rostro de Potter se tuerce de forma graciosa.

—Gryffindor. ¿Por qué...?

—Interesante. Espero quedar en Hufflepuff, pero Gryffindor también suena como una buena opción. O quizás Slytherin, Ravenclaw está fuera de la mesa, apuesto a que Annabeth quedaría allí. O quién sabe, tal vez iría a Gryffindor. ¿No son un poco raros estos nombres? Los magos tienen una manía en nombrar las cosas de la forma más ridícula posible.

Toda esta conversación le está causando un dolor de cabeza. Y por el aspecto de las cosas, también a Potter. Su expresión confundida parece grabada perpetuamente en su rostro, como si no supiera qué más hacer. Jason se relaciona; Percy puede ser todo un huracán cuando quiere serlo.

—Cedric es un Hufflepuff, ¿lo conoces? —ahora Percy está mirando fijamente a Potter, esperando su respuestas, y el pobre chico en realidad luce más confundido.

—Disculpa, yo no-

—Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor Potter, pero me temo que se hace tarde. Deberíamos irnos —Jason toma a Percy del brazo y lo guía hacia Ollivander's, ignorando su protesta—. Hasta pronto, espero encontrarnos en Hogwarts.

—Yo espero no verlo nunca más —murmura Nico cuando se encuentran en la privacidad de la tienda, dejando atrás a un Potter desorientado—. Quiero decir, se ve estúpido.

—Piensas que todo el mundo es estúpido —dice Percy y luego lo golpea en el brazo.

—¿Qué mierda, Jackson?

—Lenguaje —reprende Jason y Nico le gruñe en respuesta, sosteniendo su mano izquierda.

—¡Me dejaron todo el día aquí! —Percy grita—. Ni siquiera debería esperar otra vez. Yo ya conseguí mi varita.

Le toma a Jason dos segundos y medio entender lo que Percy dice. Nico es más rápido.

—¿Cómo es? —exclama curioso, toda su furia olvidada—. La magia, ¿cómo es?

Jason también quiere saber. La manera en que el hombre levitó el frasco como si no fuera nada es asombrosa. Si pudiera hacer eso en una misión o la próxima vez que los dioses arruinen algo, se ahorraría muchos problemas. Percy los nivela a ambos con una mirada contemplativa, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—Escupe la sopa, Perseus.

—No me llames así —dice Percy y se relaja—. Es bastante genial. Todo lo que puedo hacer es prender una luz, Cedric me lo enseñó. Dijo algunos otros hechizos pero no logré ningún otro. Dice que necesito concentrarme. ¡También me mostró algo de transfiguración! La magia es _tan _genial.

—Quiero preguntar quién es Cedric, pero no estoy seguro de querer saber.

Percy intenta responder, pero un sonido extraño los interrumpe. Jason se da la vuelta para ver a un anciano que los observa, unos llorosos ojos grises apuntando en su dirección. Es extrañamente intimidante y retrocede por inercia.

—Oh, no se molesten. Pueden continuar. Pero necesitan acercarse si quieren una varita —el anciano se inclina hacia ellos, sus grandes ojos grises no los dejan ni un segundo—. Hola de nuevo, señor Jackson. ¿Cómo le va con su varita hasta ahora? ¿Aliso, doce pulgadas, pluma de fénix, razonablemente flexible si no me equivoco?

—Ah, sí —Percy se mece torpemente—. Está bien, señor Ollivander. Creo que me servirá.

—Eso espero, sin duda. Una varita explosiva para un mago explosivo. Ahora ustedes, ¿qué clase de varita necesitan?

Jason y Nico salen de la tienda con una nueva varita y un saludable temor al anciano que las vende. Percy no dice nada, sin duda habiendo obtenido su propia experiencia, y en cambio saca su propia varita de su funda en el muslo. Es azul chillón y costó más de lo que probablemente valía.

—Es bastante genial —dice Jason observando a Percy sacar chispas del extremo de su palo—. Imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer.

—Sí, sí. La magia es asombrosa. No quita el hecho de que iremos a la escuela y tendremos que vestir estúpidas batas.

—Lo entendemos, eres un niño emo y necesitas mostrar tu oscuridad al mundo—Percy esquiva el golpe de Nico escondiéndose detrás de Jason—. Pero no todo es miseria y desesperación, debes encontrar tu lugar feliz.

—Pronto podrías encontrar desesperación en tu mundo —murmura Nico, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pruébame

La mirada que Nico le envía a Percy es suficiente para marchitar al más valiente de los guerreros. O lo sería, excepto que Nico es más joven y se ve adorable, es como tratar de ver a un gatito bebé ser temible. Su efectividad se reduce hasta los suelos. Bien podría estar tratando con una piedra. Y por la mirada presumida de Percy, puede decir que el hijo de Poseidón es consciente de este hecho.

—Mencionaste un Cedric hace rato —dice Jason de la nada, cortando la disputa—. ¿Conociste a alguien?

Percy asiente, empujando a Nico. El semidiós en realidad sisea y se ve listo para sacar esqueletos desde el infierno, pero Percy continua.

—Comimos galletas y me habló de las casas de Hogwarts —dice sonriente. Hay un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla que delata su verdadera felicidad—. Planeo preguntarle más sobre el mundo de los magos por cartas. No entiendo nada. ¿Y ustedes? Los duendes aclararon algunas cosas, pero lo demás está en blanco.

—Nosotros conocimos a un profesor —comienza Jason. Nico bosteza y Percy le sigue—. Aunque tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto en casa. ¿Nos vamos?

Pasan al lado de algunos magos con expresiones preocupadas y Jason abre la pared con su nueva varita, por suerte, el patrón es el mismo. Saludan al camarero al salir del Caldero Chorreante y respiran el aire de la ciudad. Pide la parada de otro taxi y en el camino, se dedica a mirar la ventana e interrumpir los argumentos de Percy y Nico. La luna brilla en el cielo cuando finalmente llegan a casa y le pagan al conductor, sintiendo el cansancio hasta los huesos.

Y si al final del día Jason se acuesta en el sofá, Nico y Percy siguiéndolo como patitos perdidos, bueno, no hay nadie para verlos. Incluso está dispuesto a soportar despertarse al día siguiente cubierto de baba en el hombro donde Percy se acurruca y el brazo entumido donde Nico se duerme. El próximo dolor en su cuello no parece tan importante como asegurarse de que nadie se despierte. Una parte de Jason piensa que se está convirtiendo en Will sin darse cuenta, toda una mamá gallina, la otra está demasiado feliz para importarle.

_Podemos hacer esto_, piensa, y mira hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo. Tal vez su padre está mirando. Tal vez no. Eso no importa. Ellos superarán los obstáculos y terminarán el año como si no fuera más que otra misión. Porque son los héroes del Olimpo y eso es lo que hacen, superar las pruebas.

Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser un año en Hogwarts?

* * *

**_wow. _Son siete mil palabras aquí mismas y pienso que todos mis capítulos tengan una longitud parecida. _Ruego _por que la lectura no se haya tornado aburrida, pero ustedes dirán. Si notan algún error no duden en comentarlo, se los agradeceré.**

**Si se preguntan de las relaciones románticas, no tengo idea. Necesito ayuda. Por ahora iré por el camino del señor y mantendré las cosas canon, pero podría cambiar de opinión. No me negaré ante la idea de slash (chicoxchico o por como lo conozcan), así que eso es algo a tomar en cuenta. ¿Pensamientos al respecto?**

**Díganme sus sugerencias y opiniones. Los comentarios en las historias son felicidad pura, al igual que los favs y follows. Las críticas son bienvenidas siempre y cuando sean de manera respetuosa.**

**Pd. No crean que me olvidé de la profecía. Jason simplemente no cree que sea importante y Nico no dio a conocer su opinión. Depende de Percy querer explicarlo. Y no creo que lo haga, ¿o sí? Lmao, no lo sé, dejemos que el chico decida.**

**Pd2. Creo que actualizaré cada lunes, pero no sé. Mis clases aún no inician así que eso podría cambiar.**


	3. Jason III

**De Trenes Rojos y Monstruos con Capa.**

**Resúmen: Es dos de septiembre y la suerte de semidiós se hace cargo. Jason sigue siendo la madre soltera de dos niños hiperactivos y problemáticos.**

**Nota de Autor y advertencias al final.**

* * *

Los días siguientes a su llegada son relativamente tranquilos, entre jugar con objetos encantados y quemar la cocina, apenas y notan el paso del tiempo. Por otra parte, también descubre que dejar la estufa encendida mientras escucha música no es una buena idea, en especial cuando deja contenido altamente inflamable en las proximidades.

Al menos Percy es rápido en poner el fuego bajo control. Nico no es de mucha ayuda, riéndose hasta ponerse rojo mientras lamenta la falta de una cámara fotográfica. Sus días son largos y tranquilos, al menos para sus estándares. Una explosión suele llenar los pasillos al menos una vez al día mientras descubren como controlar sus magias y los habitantes de Winchester experimentan una repentina necesidad de contratar un seguro contra inundaciones, pero además de eso, es casi como estar de vuelta a casa.

Su nostalgia es ignorada a favor de leer sobre criaturas mágicas y un deporte mágico llamado quidditch. Percy recibe una sospechosa cantidad de cartas que lo dejan perpetuamente manchado de tinta para plumas y Nico desaparece por las tarde para regresar al anochecer. Jason apenas echa un vistazo a la mancha desconocida en su camiseta y decide que no quiere saber.

Es así que casi sin darse cuenta llega el dos de septiembre y con este, todas sus emociones encontradas. Jason observa a las personas reunirse en la estación, riendo y charlando por el comienzo del año escolar, vistiendo de esa manera graciosa que los magos parecen amar. Los padres que se despiden de sus hijos avergonzados son hilarantes. Honestamente, _niños_. Jason evita pensar que también es, de hecho, un niño, y mira al enorme tren rojo que se supone deben abordar. Es bonito. Hace que los dedos de Jason piquen por subir y tocarlo. Leo estaría salivando por desarmar una cosa aquí o allá.

Percy parece compartir su ansiedad, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Esta vez lleva un gorro de rana y una chaqueta con parches de rayos que probablemente robó del armario de Jason. Le hace sonreír por alguna razón desconocida.

—Entonces —comienza el semidiós y espera hasta que Nico y Jason lo miran para continuar—. Estamos por comenzar una nueva etapa. ¿Pensamientos?

—Un par.

—Genial—dice Percy y espera. Nico permanece en silencio—. ¿Deseas compartirlos?

—No. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Jason se aleja antes de escuchar la respuesta indignada de Percy. Está decidido a encontrar un compartimiento desocupado y la multitud de magos a su alrededor está comenzando a ponerle de los nervios. Lleva toda una semana escuchando las riñas infantiles de sus amigos. Seguro pueden esperar un rato.

Los alumnos se atraviesan en los pasillos del tren. Jason arrastra su baúl con su jaula y agradece a su padre por los encantos de ligereza cuando ve a otro niño tropezar con su equipaje. Esos galeones extra sin duda valieron la pena, piensa, levantando su baúl y a_ Marco _en su jaula. El águila apenas se molesta en mirarlo.

Cualquier otro día, levantar un baúl sin encantos habría sido pan comido, pero Jason ya no puede confiar en su fuerza. Es casi como si todos los músculos ganados por el arduo entrenamiento se hubieran desvanecido de la noche a la mañana. Que en realidad, es _exactamente_ lo que pasó. Si hay algo que aprendió a resentir los últimos días es haber perdido toda su resistencia. Ser un niño apesta.

Se apresura a reclamar uno de los compartimientos desocupados y a guardar su equipaje en las repisas. No se molesta en cerrar la puerta antes de sacar un libro y sus gafas, mirando las páginas escritas en latín con satisfacción. El bibliotecario amable que tradujo todos sus libros en el Callejón Diagón se merece el cielo; no hay nada más maravilloso que leer y no recibir un dolor de cabeza tratando de descifrar lo que dice. Mirando el tomo pesado entre sus manos, escrito totalmente en un idioma entendible, es casi capaz de olvidar su dislexia y TDAH.

Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera compartir su descubrimiento con Piper o Annabeth.

Decidiendo que este no es el momento para ser autocompasivo, Jason se gira hacia la ventana y trata de distraerse. Funciona a la perfección. De inmediato tiene que contener el impulso de chocar su cabeza contra el cristal.

No es difícil reconocer la espalda de Nico desde esta distancia y Jason se está volviendo exasperantemente bueno en reconocer a sus primos rebeldes. Nico está discutiendo, lo sabe por la forma en que sus hombros se levantan a la defensiva y usa gestos demasiado salvajes para ser una charla normal. Eso sin contar la pequeña rueda de niños que lo miran en una mezcla de fascinación y horror. Hay una chica en particular que luce como si Nico fuera un demonio en tierra.

Lo que, para ser honestos, no está muy alejado de la realidad. Nico _es _como un demonio en tierra. Un demonio escuálido y vengativo.

—Guau —susurra una voz en su oído, interrumpiendo su queja mental—. No te tomaba por un chismoso, Jason.

Jason salta y casi golpea su cabeza contra la de Percy. El repentino brazo sobre sus hombros le impide hacerlo, manteniéndolo pegado junto a la ventana.

—Se llama Pansy —Percy le dice en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, ignorando la mirada acusatoria que Jason le manda—. Nico dijo que las batas son estúpidas, _de nuevo_, y alguien lo escuchó decirlo. La niña se acercó para discutir y comenzó a quejarse de los sangre sucias_, _en voz alta, y ese chico que no paraba de hablar de su padre se le unió. De todos modos, Nico no se lo tomó bien y decidió darles una lección improvisada de decencia humana. Incluso los adultos se molestaron.

Jason se siente suspirar por millonésima vez en el día, pero no culpa a Nico. Él también piensa que todo este asunto de la sangre es muy extraño. Con los dioses, lo entiende, la sangre divina _es_ poderosa. Eso un hecho. No perdona la discriminación, pero al menos Jason entiende de donde viene ¿Aquí, en el mundo mágico? Es estúpido y le suena a excusa para algo más grande, pero Jason no tiene ningún deseo por incursionar en la política mágica. Si lo que ha leído es correcto, existen años de propaganda pura con la que luchar.

El tren está por arrancar cuando Nico se aparece con rostro agrio. Gruñe al abrir la puerta y la cierra con más fuerza de la necesaria, asegurándose de depositar la jaula de Zelda con delicadeza. Percy esconde una sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien? —Jason se fuerza a preguntar, porque ya sabe la respuesta. Nico cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes.

—Odio a los adolescentes mimados y al estúpido sistema del que se benefician —espeta molesto—. No quiero decir que vivimos en una sociedad, _pero vivimos en una sociedad, maldita sea._

―¿Queremos saber? ―pregunta Percy, mirando la jaula que ronronea con cautela. Jason está seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con los rasguños sin curar en sus antebrazos.

―No ―dice Nico de inmediato―. O tal vez sí. No importa, espero no quedar en Slytherin.

Percy abre la boca, quizás para seguir discutiendo, pero Jason lo patea de inmediato. Ignorando su mala cara, Jason asiente a Nico—: Estoy seguro de que quedarás en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor.

Percy se burla, pero no intenta contradecir a Nico cuando este sonríe satisfecho. Eso zanja la conversación. Jason vuelve a su lectura y el compartimiento queda en silencio, los únicos sonidos provenientes del exterior y de Percy masticando su almuerzo.

Esto último parece ser motivo de protesta para Nico, que también quiere un sándwich y Percy se niega a compartir. Cuando la señora de los dulces se aparece, Jason se ve obligado a darle una conferencia a Nico sobre los riesgos de la diabetes a la temprana edad, que el hijo de Hades ignora sin temor alguno mientras come suficiente chocolate para derribar a un elefante. Percy luce desgarrado entre burlarse o reír.

Jason está medio tentado a lanzar su libro a Nico cuando la puerta se abre. Hay un par de segundos donde ninguno de ellos se mueve, simplemente mirando a los recién llegados.

Son tres de ellos: dos adolescente enormes y uno más pequeño. Este último los mira con desagrado. Es sorprendentemente parecido al mago del boticario en el callejón y Jason se pregunta si está relacionado. ¿Tal vez es una tradición mágica ser terriblemente descortés con todo el mundo? A Jason le está quedando claro que los magos no son muy tolerantes.

―Ustedes no son Potter ―dice el muchacho con frialdad cuando los mira. Los ojos del niño recorren sus rostros hasta detenerse en Nico―. ¡Tú!

Nico sonríe. No hay nada amigable en esa sonrisa con más dientes de lo necesarios. Percy se inclina interesado.

—Hola, otra vez —Nico ladea la cabeza—. ¿Draco… no es así? Interesante punto de vista allá fuera. Una asombrosa muestra de estupidez de tu parte.

El rostro del rubio enrojece. Si Jason no fuera alguien tan decidido a no llamar la atención en esta aventura, tal vez podría haberse maravillado ante la respuesta rápida de Nico. Tal como están las cosas, tiene que pensar rápido antes de iniciar una pelea en el pasillo del tren. No duda de quién saldría ganador, pero por los dioses si eso _no_ se verá bien en el currículo de nadie. Jason se niega a obtener detención el primer día de clases. Tienealgo llamadoestándares_._

Uno de los niños se acerca crujiendo los nudillos y vaya, en verdad son niños. Se ciernen sobre la entrada, su forma amenazante avanzando hacia ellos en un intento de asustarlos. Sería más divertido si no fuera tan molesto.

―Oh, claro, pasen ―la voz de Percy corta cualquier intento de discusión. Los muchachos se congelan bajo la mirada irritada del hijo de Poseidón―. Sean bienvenidos. No es como si este fuera un lugar privado al que _no_ les dieron permiso para entrar. Pero adelante, continúen_. _Siéntanse como en casa.

Jason se tiene que tragar su diversión cuando los dos niños con un parecido sorprendente a un guardaespaldas no hacen más que mirarse inciertos. El rubio pisotea en respuesta. Hay algo familiar en él, pero Jason no puede poner su dedo en la herida.

—¿Crees saber cómo funciona el mundo mágico? —espeta el niño. Está mirando fijamente a Nico con las cejas fuertemente fruncidas.

—No hace falta ser un genio para diferenciar lo que está bien de lo que está mal—Nico alza una ceja—. A menos que seas un idiota.

—Cómo te atreves…

—Me atrevo —Nico baja la voz, su tono tornándose peligroso—, porque sé que no tienes idea de lo que haces y estás usando términos que no comprendes. Te arrepentirás más tarde, Malfoy.

El niño rubio se queda momentáneamente sin palabras. Percy y Jason intercambian una mirada. Las palabras de Nico ya no parecen dirigidas al mago.

—Pagarás por esto, sangre sucia —espeta el llamado Malfoy y no le da tiempo a Nico a responder—. Espero verte en Gryffindor como el sucio amante muggle que eres.

Con eso dicho, Malfoy se escabulle hacia el pasillo, sus guardiassiguiéndoo. Todo es tan dramático que Jason piensa por un segundo que ha imaginado todo y acaba de sufrir una alucinación provocada por ver demasiadas películas de bajo presupuesto de los 2000's. Pero no, no se imaginó nada. Realmente se encontraron con el Regina George de esta escuela y sus compinches malvados. ¿Toda la escuela es así de dramática?

Dándose por vencido, Jason regresa a su lectura. Algo sobre plantas y gusanos. Honestamente, es muy aburrido, pero es mejor que centrarse en el drama adolescente. Como si su vida no fuera suficiente, no desea lidiar con mocosos hormonales con acceso a poderes altamente volátiles. Los que tiene en casa deberían bastarle.

―Odio a los Slytherins ―murmura Nico minutos después, levantándose para cerrar el compartimiento—. Bola de idiotas.

―Pero Nico ―comienza Percy y la expresión de Nico se oscurece―, podrías ser un Slytherin.

―Ni en un millón de años ―espeta Nico e ignora la sonrisita sabionda en los labios de Percy. Jason pasa a la otra página.

Ocho páginas de hongos más tarde, Jason levanta la vista de su lectura. Parece ser que finalmente han llegado. Puede sentir al tren detenerse lentamente mientras guarda su libro, bajando su baúl en busca de su túnica y corbata. Nico y Percy detienen su argumento sobre las cebollas (Jason nunca los entenderá) para ver por la ventana, la lluvia repiqueteando con fuerza.

—No puedo ver nada —se queja Percy aplastando su rostro contra el cristal. Es porque Jason lo está mirando fijamente que nota de inmediato cuando se congela, su mano a medio camino de su bolsillo—. Uh, chicos…

La voz de Percy se desvanece. Jason quiere preguntar, pero entonces el tren da un tirón brusco y se tropieza con sus pies. Las luces se apagan y siente un dolor agudo al golpear su cabeza contra la de Nico cuando este pierde el equilibrio, ambos soltando gruñidos de dolor. Marco chilla contra su jaula y el maullido de Zelda le atraviesa los tímpanos. Todo sucede en un instante, dejando a Jason en una lucha por levantarse del suelo.

Puede escuchar el desorden en los compartimientos vecinos, advirtiéndole que este no es un comportamiento normal del viaje. Algo salió mal y Jason sospecharía de una avería en el tren de no ser por la repentina piel de gallina que lo invade. A su alrededor todo es oscuridad y siente su pecho apretarse en advertencia.

—El tren se detuvo —dice Percy asomándose a la ventana, su silueta borrosa se mueve en el borde de su visión—. Sigo sin poder ver

Nico saca su espada al mismo tiempo que escuchan algo arrastrarse allá afuera. Percy sigue el ejemplo de Nico y Anaklusmos brilla contra la oscuridad, alumbrando sus rostros pálidos. Los maullidos de Zelda continúan y los picotazos de Marco se unen a los golpes en la puerta. Es un caos y Jason saca su varita ante su falta de armas.

—¡Lumos! —grita y para su alivio una luz tenue se ilumina en la punta.

—El estúpido palo está en mi baúl —maldice Nico agachándose para buscarlo. Con la luz encendida, Jason puede ver el humo saliendo de su boca.

—Hay algo allá afuera —murmura Percy entre dientes, limpiando el cristal con la manga de su chaqueta—. Eso no se ve bien.

Jason no tiene que preguntar para saber a qué se refiere Percy. Algo o alguien definitivamente está allá afuera. Siente la necesidad de gritarle a Nico que no suelte la puerta, pero algo lo detiene. Es un sentimiento cálido y empalagoso en su estómago que identifica de inmediato.

_Miedo. _Jason tiene mucho miedo de lo que está allá fuera y lo peor de todo es que no tiene idea de porqué.

—Jason —susurra Percy tomándolo del brazo—. No creo que debamos…

El compartimiento se abre de golpe y Nico salta hacia atrás como si le hubiera quemado. A Jason le cuesta ver en la oscuridad y la luz de su varita no es muy potente, pero no se pierde la figura alta y oscura en el pasillo. Es difícil de mantener la mirada cuando el miedo se hunde hasta lo más profundo de su ser y tiene que respirar hondo para no desmayarse.

Percy trastabilla en su intento por alejarse, chocando contra los asientos. Jason se fuerza a seguir mirando a la amenaza. Definitivamente no humano y poco amigable. Su miedo se intensifica.

El flashback que le sigue apenas dura un segundo, pero bien podría haber durado años. Jason se traga un grito. El ruido en su cabeza es material suficiente para darle pesadillas por los próximos tres años.

—¡Nico! —grita cuando la cosa alza una mano con heridas negras y suspurantes. El hijo de Hades reacciona.

Las chispas que saltan de sus brazos prueban no ser necesarias cuando Nico se adelanta en un movimiento rápido para apuñalar a la criatura. No hay nube de azufre ni explosión repentina, pero el sonido de aspiración se detiene y es reemplazado por una clase de lamento que se desvanece. Es complicado de decir a la luz incierta, pero está seguro de que hay un líquido negro fumante en la espada de Nico.

Por un momento, los únicos sonidos son la respiración rápida de Percy y los jadeos ahogados de Nico. Jason no se mueve y apenas nota la humedad en sus mejillas cuando Nico se abalanza en su dirección, arrastrándolo en un abrazo desordenado. Su confianza en los dioses ha sido vacilante en estos últimos días, pero ahora más que nunca, desea rezarle a su padre.

En su mente, no puede ver otra cosa que no sean sus peores recuerdos, repitiéndose como un disco rayado. Lo desorienta. Jason mantiene los malos pensamientos a raya con pura fuerza de voluntad cuando siente otro cuerpo temblar contra el suyo. Hunde el rostro en los mechones sudados de Percy, y el aroma a mar lo tranquiliza.

_No fue real _piensa desesperadamente _la criatura hizo esto, Leo está vivo, ellos ganaron la guerra, Thalia sigue siendo su hermana._

El mantra mental lo mantiene unido hasta que siente a Nico moverse en su costado. Lo libera de su agarre y respira hondo.

—Joder —susurra Percy y Nico suelta un hipo—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Jason no responde. Él no sabe la respuesta.

—Eso fue… —Nico lucha por encontrar las palabras, apretando la mandíbula—. Odio esto. Quiero ir a casa.

—Debe faltar poco para llegar a Hogwarts —dice Jason y se retuerce para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo—. Deberíamos ponernos el uniforme.

Su única respuesta es el silencio. Eso está bien. Jason ama el silencio. Es mucho más preferible que los gritos de las personas en su cabeza o las explosiones. Casi puede sentirlo, el ardor de la guerra, un ejército furioso a sus espaldas, la adrenalina de saber que lo único que se interpone ante él y la muerte es su espada. Es estresante, no poder deshacerse de esos recuerdos.

La única actividad en el vagón llega cuando un hombre demacrado abre la puerta. Jason levanta a vista de donde termina de limpiar sus rostros de todo rastro de lágrimas. Debe parecer horrible, porque el ceño ya profundo del hombre se incrementa al verlos.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunta con cautela y Nico resopla. Al menos no está callado.

El hombre los mira, tal vez notando sus estados de res niños pequeños desamparados. De cualquier forma, suelta un profundo suspiro e ingresa al vagón. Jason considera los pros y contras de empujarlo de vuelta.

—Aquí —dice el hombre inclinándose hasta su altura, tomando una rana de chocolate—. Esto ayudará. El chocolate es bueno para disminuir los efectos de los dementores. Me temo que tendrán que hacer una visita a la enfermería después de la selección.

Jason duda que la enfermería de cualquier escuela esté capacitada para tratar con el trauma de vivir dos guerras, pero aprecia el sentimiento. Al menos ahora tiene un nombre para la criatura infernal que trató de atacarlos. Acepta el chocolate con un suspiro y una sacudida a sus dos amigos.

―Tus amigos también deberían comer algo ―agrega el hombre con voz calmante, justo cuando Jason da la primera mordida. El calorcillo que lo invade lo sorprende—. Lamento no poder quedarme, pero necesito comprobar…

―Está bien ―Jason interrumpe y toca la mejilla de Nico―. Puede dejarnos. Oye, Nico

Nico le da una mirada que promete venganza, pero le da una mordida a la rana. Jason le pasa el chocolate a Percy, que tararea sorprendido cuando se lo mete a la boca. El hombre les da una última mirada larga antes de marcharse, dejándolos solos con sus pensamientos. Jason fuerza el resto del chocolate en la boca de Nico y se cambian la ropa en silencio. Cuando el tren se detiene, se apresuran a bajar al andén. Ninguno de los tres comenta el hecho de que sus manos están fuertemente unidas en un agarre demasiado apretado y sudoroso.

―¡Primeros años! ¡Primeros años por aquí! —Jason sigue al hombre francamente gigantesco hacia lo que parece ser un sendero de lleno de piedras puntiagudas, apenas notando su camino―. Hogwarts estará frente a ustedes en unos momentos, ¡miren por allá!

Jason inhala ante la vista de un castillo enorme con ventanas brillantes bajo el cielo estrellado. Es hermoso, desde la torrecilla hasta las luces flotantes. Por un momento, olvida que se vio obligado a recordar sus peores recuerdos o que está lejos de su hogar. Es difícil sentirse mal en lo que parece ser un cuento de hadas. Nico y Percy parecen compartir el sentimiento.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! ¡Suban por aquí!

Percy sube primero, por supuesto, y les ayuda después. Nico parpadea al ver el agua cristalina, sujetándose al brazo de Jason en un agarre mortal. Por fortuna, nadie más se une a ellos —sospecha que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que el bote se despega de la tierra de inmediato— y pronto están atravesando el lago.

Percy se encoge de hombros a su mirada inquisitiva, inclinándose en su dirección—: Puedo sentir a muchas criaturas debajo de nosotros —susurra hundiendo un brazo en el agua. Un chico desconocido de otro bote chilla al verlo, pero se pierde en la conmoción general.

Nadie parece notar al pequeño barco que se desliza ligeramente más rápido que los demás, así como tampoco notan el tentáculo que roza sus manos al pasar. Cuando desembarcan, Percy no luce feliz de alejarse del agua, un contraste a Nico que se aleja de inmediato sin mirar atrás. Siguen al gigante hasta lo que parece ser la entrada del castillo y las puertas de dicho castillo se abren para revelar a un hombre pequeño que los saluda con entusiasmo.

Jason, Percy y Nico siguen obedientemente la bola de niños que se desliza por el enorme pasillo. Es cuando se encuentran en una nueva habitación con el profesor dando un discurso que Jason apenas escucha, que siente a Nico inclinarse contra su hombro. Percy hace algo similar al tomarlo del brazo en un semiabrazo raro. Escuchar a los otros niños hablar lo tranquiliza, como si estuviera de vuelta en el campamento escuchando a los novatos cotillear. Muy lejos de la guerra y los dioses.

Los fantasmas que se deslizan por las paredes apenas lo sorprenden, pero Nico gruñe en voz baja cuando los ve. Uno de los que pasan a su lado parece captar la anomalía en forma de un hijo de Hades molesto, porque se gira, y de inmediato palidece. Jason no sabía que eso era posible en un fantasma.

—Uh… Uh… —tartamudea el hombre transparente de aspecto medieval y medias. Los ojos entrecerrados de Nico lo silencian inmediatamente.

—_Nada de títulos _―dice Nico en griego, ganándose un par de miradas confusas de otros alumnos. El fantasma asiente y mira a su alrededor antes de huir por una pared. Los otros fantasmas lo siguen con vistazos cautelosos a Nico—. No deberían estar permitidos aquí.

―_No deberían haberte reconocido_ ―dice Jason también en griego, porque está preocupado y no tiene idea de si hay otras personas escuchando su conversación. ¿Existen más criaturas capaces de reconocer su ascendencia divina? Espera que no, en especial porque eso podría significar problemas.

―Quería hablar con ellos ―se queja Percy por sobre los murmullos de Jason sobre como los fantasmas reconocieron a Nico y por qué _eso no debería ser posible_, pero ambos se callan de inmediato con la llegada de Flitwick.

―Una hilera, por favor —anuncia con voz chillona—. Y síganme.

Hacen exactamente eso y son llevados a una nueva sala más grande y más lujosa. El Gran Comedor —Jason agradece a _Hogwarts: una historia _por sus descripciones— es tan magnifico como su nombre lo indica. Jason está acostumbrado a los grandes banquetes y las muestras ostentosas de poder, pero la magia que se respira en la enorme sala es distinta. Todo aquí es distinto. Jason se deja llevar por el asombro y observa con los ojos bien abiertos hacia todos lados, desde el techo con miles de estrellas hasta la tarima en el centro.

Las mesas están llenas de estudiantes de grados superiores, que los miran y señalan. Nico retrocede incómodo hasta estar hombro con hombro junto a Jason, empujando a un Percy distraído. Jason pierde sus quejas al ver al profesor poner un sombrero de aspecto deplorable sobre un taburete.

—Esa cosa debe tener piojos —dice Percy sin pensar, en voz alta, y se sonroja cuando los alumnos a su alrededor sueltan risitas aliviadas. Es bueno saber que no son los únicos nerviosos.

Entonces el sombrero se desgarra y canta.

Jason escucha con desconcierto total a un sombrero cantar sobre las casas de Hogwarts, preguntándose cuál será su destino. Un destino decidido por un sombrero de mal gusto, al parecer. Gryffindor suena como la opción obvia, pero Hufflepuff tampoco suena mal en incluso podría probar suerte con Slytherin o Ravenclaw. Tendrá que esperar y ver.

―Cedric me mintió —Percy hace un puchero—. En sus cartas dijo que tendría que enfrentar un dragón, no_ esto. _

Jason, que no ve lógica en mandar a niños inexpertos a una criatura potencialmente mortal, resopla. Los magos son descuidados, pero no al mismo nivel que los dioses. Teniendo en cuenta la desventaja natural de los nacidos de muggle y que practicar hechizos a esta edad es ilegal, no tendría sentido. Percy sólo está desilusionado por no tener que enfrentar un dragón.

Evita poner los ojos en blanco al ver la mueca de Nico. Percy no es el único decepcionado, claramente.

El primer niño va y viene, quedando clasificado en Ravenclaw. Jason observa a los alumnos clasificarse con el estómago gruñendo con hambre hasta que escucha un apellido familiar:

―¡Di Angelo, Nico!

—Tu puedes, Nico —susurra Percy haciendo un ademán exagerado. Nico gruñe mientras avanza—. Dioses, un día de estos terminará convertido en perro.

—No lo menciones —dice Jason, sabiendo que los dioses podrían tomarse eso como un desafío. Observa como Nico se coloca el sombrero y permanece unos segundos debajo con el rostro oculto.

—¡SLYTHERIN! ―grita el sombrero de inmediato.

―Oh, Zeus —murmura Jason al ver a Nico quitarse la prenda raída con fuerza y lanzarla al taburete. Flitwick parece querer decir algo, pero Nico pisotea hasta la mesa verde y plata que aplaude cortésmente.

Percy parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo extra, con la cara roja para evitar reír. Los niños siguen siendo seleccionados y Jason echa un vistazo a Nico. No se ve feliz. Unos asientos más adelante, el chico Malfoy parece haber pisado excremento. Se pregunta cómo terminará esa relación y decide que no quiere saber.

Conociendo a Nico, probablemente será con sangre y detenciones.

—¡Grace, Jason!

Jason respira hondo y Percy le palmea el hombro. Al menos no le puede ir mal. Cualquier casa en la que quede estará bien e ir a Slytherin podría significar hacerle compañía a Nico. En este momento su único deseo es estrellarse en una cama. Y comer, claro. Él también envidiaba el sándwich de Percy.

_Vaya, que tenemos aquí _la voz del sombrero en su mente lo sorprende, pero no reacciona exteriormente. Incluso cuando el deseo de retorcer al dueño de la voz incorpórea lo invade _Mmm, aconsejaría no hacer eso_

_Lo siento _piensa Jason avergonzado _No tengo buenas experiencias con voces desconocidas en mi cabeza_

_Entiendo. Como ya le expliqué a tu amigo allá, no tengo planes de compartir tu estado como semidiós a nadie, tus pensamientos están a salvo _Jason se relaja. El sombrero tararea _Dime, ¿en qué casa piensas quedar? Tanta valentía, ese deseo por proteger un legado… Un soldado leal sin duda… _

_Cualquier casa estará bien _piensa Jason ignorando el último comentario

_Si eso dices, hijo de Júpiter, un guerrero de tu tipo sólo pertenece a la casa más valiente como… _¡GRYFFINDOR!

Jason parpadea cuando las luces brillantes chocan en su rostro ahora descubierto y camina hacia la mesa roja y dorada de los leones. La casa de los valientes y caballerosos_. _Es halagador pensar que pertenece aquí, incluso si no se siente muy caballeroso. O valiente. Los últimos restos de enfrentarse al dementor aún no se han desvanecido.

Se sienta en un espacio vacío y se da la vuelta para seguir observando la clasificación. Nico lo mira con resentimiento desde su lugar en Slytherin y Jason lo saluda en respuesta, haciendo que el hijo de Hades levante el dedo de en medio. Jason se echa a reír, esperando que nadie haya notado eso. Los alumnos en los asientos a su lado son bastante bulliciosos y le hacen querer salir de su estado de ánimo sombrío.

—¡Jackson, Perseus!

Jason no lo escucha con el bullicio, pero está seguro de que Percy murmura en voz baja. Realmente odia ser llamado Perseus, razón por la que Nico lo molesta tanto. El hijo de Poseidón se siente en el taburete, apenas ocultando su desagrado por el sombrero raído que cubre su cabeza.

Y espera.

Y espera.

_Y espera._

Es cuando las voces se están tornando confusas en querer preguntar por qué este chico tarda tanto, que el sombrero abre su boca de tela y grita:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Percy tropieza hasta la mesa de los tejones, que aplaude con fuerza. Las demás casa los imitan segundos después, algo confundidas. Escucha a un niño decir en voz alta que eso debió haber sido un record debajo del sombrero. Jason mira hacia donde los Hufflepuff saludan a Percy, muy distinto a las miradas frías en la mesa de Slytherin que Nico recibe. Incluso hay un niño que parece haber apartado un lugar para el hijo de Poseidón, saludándolo con entusiasmo. Jason se da cuenta de que debe ser Cedric.

La selección termina. Jason mira el plato dorado con nostalgia y un niño pelirrojo se queja de tener hambre. Jason comparte el sentimiento de todo corazón. A este punto, sus estomago querrá autodigerirse.

Cuando todo termina, el hombre en la tarima —el director Dumbledore, se da cuenta. Realmente es tan extraño como su foto en el periódico indica— se pone de pie. Y suelta un discurso que no le deja nada que desear a los de Quirón: es decir, llenos de advertencias de muerte. Él es uno de los pocos que aplaude cuando presentan al nuevo profesor y hace lo mismo con el siguiente. Finalmente, el discurso termina y los alumnos regresan a sus charlas.

—Eso… —comienza Jason, pensando en sus experiencias como semidiós—, ¿es genial?

Está claro que su tono dice todo lo contrario, y el adolescente a su lado lo codea. También es pelirrojo y tiene una sonrisa espeluznantemente parecida a la de los hermanos Stoll—: Pequeño primer año, no deberías hablar así de tus profesores. Mejor come tus verduras o quedarás tan enano como estás, ¿no es así, Gred?

—No creo que incluso un par de comidas lo salven de ser pequeño, Feorge —otro niño idéntico lo saluda, este sentado a su izquierda. Jason casi se atraganta al notar que es idéntico a _Gred_. Resiste el impulso de gemir exasperado—. Los primeros años no crecen, todos lo saben.

Jason abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, porque repentinamente, hay todo un banquete esperando frente a él y todos los demás ya se están sirviendo. Esta vez su boca se abre en algo más parecido a la indignación antes de comenzar a servirse, ignorando las risitas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Jason realmente debió haber pensado dos veces antes de sentarse en medio de unos gemelos.

—No pongas esa cara, primer año —_Feorge, _y Jason sospecha que ese no es su nombre real, le sonríe—. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Siempre es necesario conocer el nombre de nuestros clientes, digo, compañeros. ¿No es así, Gred?

—Claro que sí, Feorge.

—Jason Grace —dice rápidamente y mira a su alrededor inseguro, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca—. Er, ¿sabrías dónde está la enfermería?

Los gemelos intercambian miradas. _Gred _frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás herido? —pregunta y Jason se siente tocado por su preocupación, pero tampoco quiere confiar mucho en lo que claramente es un par de bromistas. Así que niega vacilante, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada.

Es fácil localizar a Percy, que se ríe junto a un grupo de niños Hufflepuff. Es bueno saber que al menos alguien lo disfruta, incluso si Jason está inseguro de cuanta de esa felicidad es fabricada: Percy había estado bastante perturbado por todo el asunto del dementor y un ambiente muy sociable no es lo que necesita. Jason aún se siente un poco mal y está seguro de que él lo tuvo más fácil de los tres.

Por otra parte, Nico luce miserable con su corbata verde y plata. Jason nota que los demás alumnos le dan un amplio espacio, lo que le preocupa. Nico no es el mejor con las personas y odia que este sea su inicio en el nuevo mundo. Porque Nico se merece el mundo y _no, _Jason no está siendo sobreprotector

—No dejes que estos idiotas te molesten —una voz femenina interrumpe sus pensamiento y Jason se gira para ver a _otra _pelirroja sonreírle—. ¡Fred, deja de robarte sus salchichas!

—Pero Ron se las terminó todas y él no las está comiendo —se queja Fred, no Gred, dejando la salchicha de Jason en su plato—. ¡No las quiere!

—Él puede decidir eso por sí mismo —espeta la niña y sacude la cabeza—. No importa, ¿dijiste la enfermería?

Jason mira a la chica desconocida, observando sus pecas y ojos marrones. Se ve amable, incluso si un poco pálida. Y no tan sospechosa como los gemelos, además de que parece ser de su misma edad. Su decisión y está prácticamente tomada.

—Necesito llevar a mis amigos a la enfermería —dice Jason señalando las otras mesas—. ¿Conoces el camino?

—Claro —ella sonríe, ignorando las risitas y silbidos de los gemelos—. Puedo llevarte ahí si quieres, tengo que ir de todas formas.

Jason asiente aliviado. Al menos no está molestando a nadie y siempre es bueno contar con aliados de todas formas. La comida desaparece y Jason se levanta mientras la chica lo sigue, empujando a Fred con más fuerza de la necesaria. No es muy difícil darse cuenta que son hermanos. Jason tiene que esforzarse por no pensar en Thalia después de eso.

—¡Nico! —exclama cuando llega a la mesa de Slytherin, atrayendo al hijo de Hades en un abrazo que lo deja luchando por aire—. Lo siento. Quedaste en Slytherin.

—Cállate —gruñe Nico apartándose de su pecho para mirar con cautela a la niña que lo sigue. Los otros Slytherins los miran con sospecha—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—¡Nico! —espeta Jason y Nico le da una mirada aburrida, marchando hacia Hufflepuff. Jason se gira avergonzado—. Lo siento, no pregunté tu nombre.

—Ginny Weasley —ella dice, mirándose divertida—. No hay problema. ¿Es tu hermano?

—Primo —Jason corrige, observando a Nico golpear a Percy en la cabeza. Percy se gira indignado, un insulto a medio formar en su boca manchada de jalea, pero Nico lo interrumpe dando un golpecito en su nariz. Jason reconoce el movimiento como algo que la misma Sally Jackson ha hecho.

Es casi entrañable la forma en que Percy se detiene para mira a Nico, ojos bizcos y ceño fruncido. Los otros Hufflepuff detienen sus actividades para verlos; una serpiente conversando con un tejón debe ser toda una novedad. Jason suspira y se prepara.

Percy parpadea, su mirada se encuentra con la de Nico y la sostiene por unos segundos.

Y lo golpea.

_Fuerte_.

—Está bien —Jason se interpone entre Nico y Percy, asegurándose de sostener al hijo de Hades por la cintura cuando este trata de asestar un golpe. No hace falta que toda la escuela sea testigo de un homicidio intencional—. El Profesor Lupin nos ordenó ir a la enfermería y Ginny aquí se ofreció a ayudarnos. ¿Vendrás?

La sonrisa dulzona de Percy contrasta con los rostros alarmados de los Hufflepuff a la perfección—: Claro que sí. Nos vemos, Cedric.

—Nos vemos —repite Cedric con voz apagada. Jason echa un vistazo al rostro aturdido del chico mayor y tiene que contener una risa.

El camino hacia la enfermería es corto, aunque algo confuso. Es como estar bajo tierra de nuevo, excepto que ahora es un castillo mágico de siglos de antigüedad. Nico se la pasa enfurruñado y tratando de golpear ocasionalmente a Percy, pero el hijo de Poseidón se escapa fácilmente mientras conversa con Ginny, Jason queda relegado a la tarea de sostener a Nico. Para cuando llegan a la enfermería, Jason está casi dormido sobre sus pies y puede decir lo mismo de Nico.

La expresión seria de la sanadora se ablanda al verlos, y Jason tiene la sensación de que quiere arrullar. No le molesta precisamente —está bien, tal vez un poco— pero es bueno que los demás los vean como niños inofensivos. Incluso si están tan lejos del término como era posible.

—La profesora McGonagall los estaba buscando —exclama la mujer moviendo la varita para dejar espacio en una de las camas—. Señorita Weasley, ¿ha practicado sus ejercicios de meditación?

—Sí, señora Pomfrey —Ginny asiente mansamente y le manda un mirada de advertencia a Jason cuando hace ademán de reírse. Esa niña seguro es aterradora.

—Muy bien, niños, ¿supongo que ya comieron chocolate? —ante el asentimiento de los tres, la sanadora se acerca para revisarlos—. Deben estar cansado. Haré un simple chequeo y podrán irse.

Jason cierra los ojos mientras toman su pulso y revisan su respiración. La enfermera lo deja y está agradecido por ello. Escucha a Percy quejarse cuando es su turno y su charla es suficiente para mantener a Jason fuera del reino de Morfeo.

Sólo se molesta en abrir los ojos cuando comienzan a hablar de los dementores. La enfermera suena realmente molesta cuando les explica de qué se trata.

—Nunca los había visto además de las historia de papá —Ginny se estremece como si sintiera frío—. No pensé que fueran tan malos. Se supone que se nutren de tus emociones felices y te dejan con las malas, pero lo que realmente comen son almas.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que trataron de llevarse mi alma? —dice Percy y para su crédito, suena como si no pudiera creerlo. Nico asiente—. Genial.

La enfermara finalmente les da el visto bueno para irse. Jason se acurruca más contra su almohada y se resiste.

—Podemos irnos —Nico lo empuja con su mano—. Todo está bien.

Jason asiente sin ganas y bosteza. Salen al pasillo con la promesa de regresar si se sienten mal y eso es todo. Nico se despide de inmediato y comienza a caminar hacia algún sitio, Jason espera que no se pierda. Percy lo mira irse con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Es bueno para ubicarse —dice Jason cuando Ginny alza las cejas—. ¿Cómo regresarás?

—Será prueba y error —la voz de Percy se escucha cansada y sus hombros están caídos. Sin embargo, le sonríe a Ginny con calidez—. Adiós, señorita Weasley.

—Es Ginny, Jackson.

—Entonces llámame Percy.

—Mi hermano se llama así, creo que serás Perseus —ante la mueca de Percy, Ginny se echa a reír—. Jackson, entonces.

—Jackson será.

Jason y Ginny regresan a lo que debe ser la guarida de Gryffindor, y observa desconcertado como la chica Weasley habla con un retrato y dice la contraseña. El interior está lleno con los mismos colores rojos y dorados, está casi desierto de alumnos probablemente demasiados cansados para quedarse. Jason mismo bosteza de nuevo y siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, mirando a las figuras borrosas de los gemelos charlar con su hermana.

—Tu habitación es por allá —Ginny señala—. Te veré mañana, Jason.

—Buenas noches, Ginny.

Jason tropieza hasta su nueva habitación compartida y apenas mira hacia las otras camas con las cortinas cerradas. Camina hasta su baúl y busca su pijama, luchando por unos segundos entre acomodar sus cosas y no tirar sus gafas. No espera el bulto sobre su almohada cuando se acuesta y casi maldice en voz alta antes de recordar dónde está.

Es una simple bolsa de papel con un pastelillo en su interior. Es de moras, su favorito. Jason revisa la nota adjunta.

_Buena suerte. _Sin remitente, sólo esas dos palabras escritas en tinta dorada líquida.

Jason se duerme con una sonrisa y no sueña el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Advertencia: breve (muy) descripción de ataque de pánico. **

***se aparece con una sudadera, gorra y lentes oscuros* wassup ma dudes?**

**Lo siento por desaparecer tanto tiempo y quizás a nadie le importe pero **_**oh boi **_**si no subestimé las clases. Ni siquiera sé por qué actualizo ahora si los exámenes están cada vez más cerca y tengo demasiados proyectos que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Pero prometo no abandonar esto así me lleve AÑOS TENGO QUE TERMINARLO.**

**Pero volviendo a lo bueno, AKA la historia: sí, no tengo idea de qué escribí. La primera mitad estuvo completa hace semanas y sólo ahora hice tres mil palabras en un par de horas. Así que si se preguntan por qué la calidad se desvanece a la mitad, bueno, apesto en esto. Simplemente lo subiré así porque puedo y quiero y se lo merecen:) **

**De todos modos, gracias al par de reviews por ahí, me hacen muuuuy feliz. Yo tampoco tengo idea de hacia dónde va esta historia y creo que es un grave error pero que se le puede hacer. Todo se desarrolla en el tercer año de Harry, y los niños están aquí para cambiar muchas cosas. Para bien o mal eso está por verse. Por si se preguntan que tanto se desviará del canon, trataré de cambiarlo todo. Si notan que algo no está bien, díganlo. Puede que sea sólo yo metiendo mis headcanons prque sí o genuinamente me equivoqué en algo. No tengo beta después de todo unu**

**Igualmente, gracias por los favs y follows, cada notificación me encanta. No duden en dejarme saber qué les pareció y nos vemos en la próxima. Baiii.**

**Pd. Creo que no pondré ninguna pareja porque no sé escribir romance y por ahora todo permanecerá muy ambiguo. SIN EMBARGO tengan por seguro que no habrá nada entre GinnyxCualquieraDeLosChicos. **

**Pd2. No odio a los Slytherins, según internet yo también lo soy. Sin embargo hay que admitir que son un poco especiales. Mira que tratar a Nico de esa forma… HMmmm.**

**Pd3. Me gusta la idea de Ginny yendo con sanadores para ver su salud mental. La estabilidad emocional es sexy uwu**


End file.
